


Cold and dead.

by Thesaddestcoolkid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaddestcoolkid/pseuds/Thesaddestcoolkid
Summary: Saihara knew that it would happen.He knew that kokichi would die eventually.So... why does it hurt so much?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 66





	Cold and dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a fic of Saihara looking at Kokichi's death and saying, "Aren't you tired of being nice? Don't you just wanna go apeshit?" And then snapping.

_A body has been discovered!_

That was when Saihara's life took a turn for the worse.

A hydraulic press stood before him, blood splattered on the otherwise pristine metal. Was it Kaito's? Was it Kokichi's? He didn't know.Why was this always happening? Salty tears streamed down his face. Why was he trapped in this god awful killing game? 

Why was everyone he cared about _dying,_ damn it?!

Studying the crime scene told him that Kaito died, but why did it feel so _off?_

Something was wrong.

How could he prove it? Either his friend or his lover got crushed under that fucking press, and he was going to find out who.

That's what he thought, glaring at the death machine.

That's what he thought when he was whisked away into a class trial.

That's what he thought when the exisal popped out.

That's what he wasn't so sure of when he heard the voice coming out of it.

His heart soared when he heard his boyfriend's voice, almost weeping tears of joy when he heard the familiar laugh. And then his poor, poor little fragile heart fell off what seemed to be a cliff of emotions when he found out that the exisal could impersonate voices because _of course it could._

So Kaito could still be alive?

He didn't know how to feel about it.

The class trial was over.

Kiibo looked at him with sorrow.

Maki looked at him with a poker face.

Himiko looked at him, pity in her usually lazy eyes.

Shuichi clenched his fists, his normally boundless patience suddenly thinning into something dangerous.

"Are you ok, Saihara?"

Shuichi shivered, holding onto whatever scrap of calm he could find.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shuichi pursed his lips, not finding any use of forcing a smile anymore.

"I'm going to my room, don't bother me."

Even Maki looked surprised at his sterness before schooling her expression into forced calm.

"You shouldn't be alone right now. Come with us and do so-"

_Stay calm Stay calm Stay calm Stay calm Stay calm Stay c-_

_You know what?_

_No._

_Fuck that._

Shuichi snapped.

"Shut the FUCK up, Harukawa."

Everyone stopped and the room's temperature seemed to lower.

"I'm going to be alone if I want to, because I just found out that both my boyfriend AND best friend are dead! I want to be alone, and no one's going to stop me. If you think you can stop me from doing that, then you're a lot dumber then you look. And trust me, Maki. You look really fucking stupid."

He slammed the door behind him and ran to the roof, crying every step of the way.

Something that everybody knows though, is that you should never leave an emotionally unstable grieving man on the roof unattended.

One step towards the edge

Two steps towards the edge

Three steps towards the edge.

Four steps towards the edge.

Five steps towards the edge.

Six steps towards the edge.

Seven steps towards the edge.

He looked at the ground, standing on the brink of oblivion.

Tears started falling again.

He smiled, one of bittersweet acceptance. This was the end of his life, the end of his very existence.

He didn't regret the next step off of the roof.

He didn't hear a girl screaming his name, screaming at him not to do it at the ground. 

He didn't hear her vomit when he hit the ground.

He didn't even hear the snap of his body.

He only heard a sweet voice calling out to him.

" _Nishishi! Shu, I missed you!"_

Himiko stared on in horror.

~~_A body has been discovered!_ ~~


End file.
